Relationship
by Veela Most
Summary: Dikejutkan dengan akun Facebook-yang kata Kiba-milik Naruto dengan status relationship berpacaran dengan wanita yang bahkan Sasuke tidak mengenalnya. Padahal 'kan Naruto pacarnya. Happy SasuNaru yang ke-5! XDD


\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Relationship**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special Fic for S.N Day**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka sampai bertindak sekonyol itu. Jika dalam realitanya mereka adalah orang yang biasa-biasa saja dengan rutinitas yang biasa-biasa saja, maka di jejaring sosial mereka akan bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang bahkan Sasuke ragu apakah itu benar-benar mereka yang selama ini ia kenal.

Bagaimana, tidak?

Lihat saja bagaimana profil akun Facebook mereka yang sepenuhnya Sasuke yakin bahwa apa yang tertera di profil tersebut merupakan kebohongan belaka. Contohnya adalah Sakura, salah satu teman kerja perempuannya yang paling suka membuntutinya dan tak menyerah mendapatkan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Sakura mengaku-ngaku bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang pantas yang kelak bersanding dengannya di pelaminan. Jika saja ada satu wanita pun yang datang menghampirinya, Sakura tak segan-segan memberikan tatapan mematikan pada wanita yang mendekatinya. Bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu.

Namun ketika seminggu lalu ia tak sengaja menemukan akun milik Sakura saat ia tengah menjelajah internet, betapa kagetnya ia. Sakura ternyata telah memajang status berpacaran dengan pria lain.

Tidak—bukan. Sasuke tidak merasa cemburu atau kehilangan, ia hanya merasa semua ini sangat aneh. Sakura yang telah berpacaran ternyata masih saja mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Lantas, apa Sakura sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan pria yang saat ini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya?

Apa jangan-jangan ia sengaja memajang status seperti itu karena malu pada teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dahulu mempunyai pasangan?

Ah, entahlah. Sasuke tak mau memikirkannya.

Sejujurnya, dirinya juga tak menampik kalau dirinya juga tertarik menggunakan Facebook. Yah... sekedar iseng-isenglah. Toh tak lama kemudian Sasuke menon-aktifkan akunnya juga. Alasannya? Karena ia menganggap kalau Facebook hanya membuang-buang waktunya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku punya berita tentang Naruto, kau pasti tak akan percaya ini!"

Sasuke yang tengah mengambang segera tersadar setelah mendapat sapaan dari teman kerjanya—Kiba—yang tak kira-kira berisiknya. Segera Sasuke menepiskan lengan Kiba yang seenaknya saja mendaratkannya ke bahunya, membuatnya risih.

Kiba yang mendapat tatapan tak menyenangkan dari Sasuke hanya menyengir kuda, sama sekali mengacuhkan kekesalan Sasuke. Tanpa permisi Kiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke dan berbisik. "Kau tahu, Naruto sudah punya pacar, lho!"

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut. Kata Kiba Naruto sudah punya pacar, eh? Rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa saja. Seantero kantor pun sudah tahu kalau Naruto memang sudah punya pacar. Lalu siapa pacarnya? Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tentu saja dirinya!

Oke memang itu kenyataannya, Sasuke memang pacarnya Naruto.

Oh—Sasuke lupa satu hal yang penting, pantas saja jika Kiba berkelakar seperti itu. Kiba 'kan karyawan pindahan dari luar provinsi, mana mungkin ia tahu statusnya saat ini dengan Naruto? Dan anehnya, apa tidak ada ada satu orang pun yang memberitahu Kiba tentang itu?

Sasuke kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke Kiba, yang kembali mendaratkan lengannya ke bahunya, salah satu perilaku Kiba yang membuatnya jengkel. "Hentikan bualanmu itu," ujar Sasuke seraya menampik lagi lengan Kiba dan mulai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang telah terlantar beberapa menit lalu. Tampak mejanya yang kotor akan dokumen yang berserakan dan layar monitor LCDnya yang berkedip-kedip.

"Percayalah padaku," ujar Kiba yang tampak yakin dengan dugaannya. "Sini, ku perlihatkan buktinya."

Tanpa permisi lagi Kiba merebut _mouse _yang tadi baru sejenak digunakan Sasuke. Kiba lalu membuka sebuah halaman _browser Mozilla FireFox_. Segera tangan itu membuka alamat web jejaring sosial _Facebook._ Beberapa menit kemudian, seraya mata Sasuke yang memandang bosan pada gerak-gerik tangan Kiba yang mengarahkan kursor entah kemana, lonjakan suara Kiba membahana. "Nah, ini dia! Cepat lihat Sasuke!"

Mau tak mau Sasuke memandang layar LCD yang ditunjuk oleh Kiba. Beberapa detik setelah mengamati dengan cermat apa yang terpampang di layar tersebut, Sasuke tak bisa untuk tak membelalakkan matanya.

Itu—di foto profil akun tersebut menampilkan foto yang mirip dengan Naruto. Salah, bukan, bukan mirip, itu memang foto Naruto! Dan di info itu—menampilkan hal yang semula Sasuke kira hanya bualan belaka.

**Namikaze Naruto **

**Status: Berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata **

**Tanggal jadi: 20 Mei 2009.**

\(^.^)/

Rasanya kegiatan yang manapun yang mau Sasuke kerjakan terasa berat. Hati dan tindakannya tak mau sejalan. Pikirannya masih saja melayang ke kejadian tadi siang.

Gadis itu, yang di status akun _Facebook _milikNaruto telah menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, bahkan Sasuke tak tahu siapa dia. Naruto pun juga tak pernah menceritakan barang secuil pun tentang gadis itu padanya. Gadis itu asing bagi Sasuke. Lalu tanggal itu, tanggal dimana Naruto jadian dengan gadis itu, kalau dihitung dari tahun ini, sudah hampir empat tahun berlalu. Bahkan masa jadian yang ketimbang lama dengan dirinya yang hanya dua tahun dengan Naruto!

Tiba-tiba saja kaleng minuman yang tadinya digenggam Sasuke penyok seketika. Kepalanya serasa berasap. 'Sial!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Kalau memang apa yang dikatakan Kiba adalah kenyataan, itu berarti Naruto berhasil menipunya sampai dua tahun lamanya dan Naruto harus mendapat hukuman yang setimpal untuk itu. Entah itu sebuah tinjuan telak di pipi bergaris itu atau—kalau Sasuke sudah tidak mampu menahan amarahnya—dirinya akan mengambil pisau dan menghujamkannya ke perut Naruto.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang kini menjadi sumber dari kekesalannya. Sasuke kembali melancarkan aksinya mengacuhkan Naruto dan melanjutkan pekerjaan kantornya di laptop yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Yang menjadi objek kekesalan Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya. Naruto bingung, merasa janggal dengan perilaku Sasuke yang lain dari biasanya. Terlebih setelah melihat kaleng minuman yang penyok di samping Sasuke.

Naruto tahu Sasuke itu tipe orang yang pendiam, tetapi diam Sasuke yang ini bukan diam dari yang biasanya. Terkesan dingin dan tak peduli. Sejak dari pulang dari tempat kerjanya Naruto bertanya-tanya. Apa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal? Apakah dirinya telah melakukan suatu tindakan yang tidak disukai oleh Sasuke? Namun, tiapkali Naruto mau bertanya perihal itu, Sasuke selalu menghindar dengan berbagai alasan. Terlihat jelas kalau itu memang disengaja.

Menghembuskan nafas letih, Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang, memandangi punggung Sasuke yang terbalut kaos polo berwarna biru dongker. Mata itu tak beralih barang sedetik pun dari jari-jari Sasuke yang sibuk di laptop yang tengah mengetik entah apa itu. Kalau Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka mulutnya sekarang, nanti akan malah menjadi cek cok tak karuan. Mungkin lebih baik membiarkan Sasuke dulu sampai ia mau bercerita.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke tengah berseteru hebat di dalam hatinya. Salah jika Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Naruto tengah memperhatikan polah gerak-geriknya. Berkali-kali ia salah ketik, konsentrasinya buyar total.

Sasuke merasa konyol dengan sikapnya terhadap Naruto. Bukan salah Naruto kalau Naruto menjadi bingung karena Naruto dari awalnya memang tidak tahu duduk perkaranya. Jika ia seterusnya akan bersikap seperti ini, ini tidak akan selesai dan dirinya tidak tahu yang sebenarnya dari Naruto. Ia seolah-olah seperti anak kecil yang tengah menggerutu karena tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

Dengan menghembuskan nafas, akhirnya Sasuke memutar kursinya menghadap ke Naruto dan berujar, "Hei, Naruto. Apa kau masih menggunakan _Facebook_?"

Naruto yang terperanjat mendapat lemparan pertanyaan dari Sasuke tampak melongo. Sepasang alisnya naik, "Hah?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal, jengkel dengan sifat lemotnya Naruto. Dan tentu saja Sasuke enggan mengulang pertanyaannya dan kembali memutar kursinya, meneruskan pekerjaannya di laptop. "Lupakan," ucapnya ketus seraya memainkan jarinya di laptop.

Naruto yang mulai merasakan tanda-tanda kejengkelan Sasuke segera menjawab. Walaupun ia tadi melongo, ia masih sempat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ah, aku sudah lama tidak menggunakannya." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Terus terang saja Naruto heran dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke itu tidak begitu peduli dengan yang namanya _Facebook_. Tetapi kalau hal yang membuat Sasuke bertingkah aneh berhubungan _Facebook_, Naruto juga bingung.

Apa dirinya ada kaitannya dengan _Facebook_?

Mendengar respon dari Naruto, Sasuke berhenti mengetik sejenak. Matanya terpejam, mencoba menyusun pertanyaan lain yang sekiranya dapat mematahkan dugaan Kiba yang dikelakarkan padanya. Setelah Sasuke yakin dengan pertanyaan tersebut, ia kembali membuka matanya.

"Gadis yang bernama Hinata—kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya, aku mengenalnya," jawab Naruto langsung. "Dia itu gadis yang baik, bisa melakukan semua urusan rumah tangga, suka bersih-bersih, dan cantik. Sayangnya dia gadis yang pemalu."

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut. Bahkan tanpa jeda waktu pun Naruto menjawabnya dengan antusias, seolah gadis itu memang seseorang yang spesial bagi Naruto.

Sasuke pun pergi dari hadapan Naruto tanpa mempedulikan pandangan heran Naruto dan laptopnya yang masih menyala.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**TBC**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N**: Nggh, aku tahu kalau peraturan di S.N day fic multichapter itu harus diselesaikan. Sudah telat, melanggar pula (T.T) Sebenarnya ini juga bukan fic multichapter, ini oneshot, tapi aku bagi dua, karena kemarin hujan jadi gak bisa ke warnet buat publish fic ini, gomennasai. Samar kalau nanti di di bulan Oktober aku tidak bisa ikut buat fic di N.S Day karena aku udah aktif kuliah, jadi daripada gak buat sama sekali seperti tahun lalu, mending TBC fic ini aku jadikan fic di N.S day.

Minta review dan kritiknya teman-teman, dan HAPPY S.N DAY! :)


End file.
